


Past Tendencies

by purplepeonies98



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, Vughead, barchie, betty and jughead - Freeform, bettycooper - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jugheadjones - Freeform, serpents, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepeonies98/pseuds/purplepeonies98
Summary: Betty Cooper is the new girl at Riverdale High School. Picture it - the middle of senior year. Betty has a horrible past that she bottles up to adhere to her "bad girl" persona, but what will happen when she meets Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents? Will she be able to keep her past to herself, just as she has done for the past 5 years? Or will she crack? Riverdale isn't as innocent as it seems, either..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first AU EVER but I am so excited to write a Bughead AU. I wanted to still incorporate a thriller mystery like riverdale, but add a lot more romance as well because... you know that would make Riverdale perfect. 
> 
> This is a introduction to the story, so it isn't long at all. The First Chapter will be much longer!

Betty Cooper groaned as she rolled out of bed, not ready to face the sunlight. She fumbled her way into the bathroom, noticing the huge eye bags that she had obtained over the past few years of getting an average of five hours of sleep every night. She splashed some ice, cold water onto her face, hoping it would wake her up. She slightly fixed her smudged lipstick from the previous night, not caring how imperfect she looked. She honestly didn't care.

Betty grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, throwing the toothbrush back into her bag. She grabbed a pair of ripped jeans from her tiny closet and a plain white t-shirt. She pulled her sleek leather jacket from the closet as well, pulling it onto her body. Her leather jacket was like her second skin. One of the things in her life that remained constant. Most of the things Betty knew were in fact, not constant.

One of those things included today. Today was her first day at Riverdale High. Betty had been moving around with her mother for the past five years to different towns or cities. Her mother, Alice, did not know how to cooperate with anxiety and depression. Alice thought that by moving around, acting like she was starting over, would help her mental health. Well, obviously, it did not. Alice tended to live in a "happy place" for the first couple of months after moving, but then the reality would sink in that their lives would never be the same. 

Alice and Betty ended up in Riverdale because Alice had met someone on a dating app. Of course, the person she happened to meet was the "manager" (leader, to Betty) of a place called "The Farm", which to Betty, was a cult in the making. Edgar was his name. Betty couldn't stand him. Alice was blinded by love and couldn't see that The Farm was a place for the mentally unstable. Most of the younger attendees were kids who came from orphanages. Alice was attracted to the fact that Edgar could "take all of the pain and suffering that Alice had endured and make it into something that she loves" (the exact words of Edgar Evernever, which Betty believed was a load of bullshit). The Farm housed all of the attendees, which meant this was Betty's new home. 

The Farm sat on the outskirts of Riverdale, which meant it wasn't a walking distance to the high school. Which also meant she was catching a ride with Edgar's daughter, Evelyn, and some of the other "farmies". 

Betty groaned, just thinking of the torture she would have to endure for the car ride. She grabbed a granola bar and stuffed it into her mouth, while quietly opening the door of her room. Betty looked down the plain, white hallway of the building to see a few of the other farmies walking down the hall, towards the front entrance. Betty sighed, wishing she would have just lived in a box than followed her mother to this place. Anything was better than here. Anything.

Betty tightened her jacket around herself and stalked down the hallway, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. As she almost reached the front entrance, Betty's eyes flittered over to the office part of The Farm. Through the window, Betty saw her mother talking with Edgar and Evelyn. Alice's eyes reached Betty, which made Edgar and Evelyn look over as well. Alice cracked a smile, motioning for Betty to come inside. Betty reluctantly walked towards the door and peaked her head in. 

"Betty," Edgar said, smiling. "Are you ready for your first day at Riverdale High?" 

Betty plastered on a fake smile, "Of course, Edgar," Betty's eyes flickered to Alice, who was watching Edgar with the biggest smile on her face. 

You've got to be shitting me, Betty thought. 

"Well, I think we should get going. I see that Ethel is already in my car. Come on, Betty." Evelyn said, motioning for Betty to follow her. Betty bit her tongue, trying to fight back a sarcastic remark. Betty nodded and obliged, following Evelyn.

"Betty," Alice said, following Betty to the door. Betty turned, surprised that her mother took her gaze off of Edgar. "Have a good day," She whispered, slightly touching her hand. 

This. These kinds of moments were when Betty thought she almost had her REAL mother back. Before everything happened. Before their world turned upside down. 

"Thanks, mom." Betty whispered, before quickly turning to follow Evelyn outside. Tears welled up in Betty's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Betty opened up the doors of The Farm and quickly went down the steps. She spotted Evelyn's white Jeep at the bottom, with the girl named Ethel in the passenger seat. Betty opened the back seat and got in.

Evelyn and Ethel were chatting about some TV show that they both watched, baffled that the main character had cheated on their significant other. Betty huffed, this was going to be a long car ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

Betty's eyes wandered up to the dooming school, which quite honestly looked a little run down. "Riverdale High School" displayed in huge letters across the top of the front doors. Evelyn quickly pulled into a parking spot as Betty was still taking in the scenery. There were students still lingering in the parking lot, obnoxiously laughing. Betty slowly got out of the backseat, squinting her eyes to see what was going on in the corner of the parking lot. 

There was a multitude of people in matching letter jackets with a green, two-faced snake on the back. All of the attention was on a dark-haired, tall, somewhat lanky boy that was standing in the middle. As Betty was about to look away, the boy turned around and they made eye contact. Betty was caught off-guard by how beautiful he was. There wasn't an imperfection on his face and his arms took away from the lanky bottom half that he had. He looked like he could pack a good punch when he wanted to. The boy twirled the toothpick that was in his mouth and turned back toward the small crowd. 

"Betty," Evelyn hissed, snatching her arm. "Haven't you heard me calling your name?" 

Betty quickly yanked her arm from Evelyn's grasp. "We aren't at that stupid farm anymore, Evelyn. Don't touch me," Betty growled, staring Evelyn straight into her eyes. 

Evelyn stood back and glanced at Ethel, who was speechless. "Alright, well. Find your own way around the school today. Doesn't seem like you need any help at all." Evelyn said, turning on her heel. She quickly caught up with Ethel and walked into the school. 

This was going to be fun, Betty thought. 

Betty closed the door to Evelyn's car and made her way towards the front entrance. She could already tell that there were people staring at her; she could hear whispering as she walked by groups of people. Betty swung open one of the doors to the school, not even bothering to hold it open for anyone behind her. She was here to do things by herself. Just to survive the rest of senior year and then move away from her farm-crazy mom and the rest of the farmies. Get a job, start over. Riverdale was just a passing place. This was NOT where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. 

Betty followed the signs to the Principal's Office. She opened the door and walked inside. 

"Name?"

The voice came from the front desk attendant. It was a woman in her mid-40's, with dirty blonde hair. 

Betty inched closer to the front desk, "Elizabeth Cooper,". 

The woman typed a few things into the computer she was sitting in front of. She clicked around with the mouse and paused. She turned towards the printer and printed out some papers and stapled them together. 

"Here you go, Elizabeth. This is your schedule, the room numbers are on the-" the woman stopped speaking as the door opened and closed.

In walked a fairly muscular boy with red hair. He didn't even look like he should be in high school. He was fairly attractive, especially when he flashed a sincere smile at Betty and the front desk attendant. 

"Oh, Archie Andrews! You always know when to come to my rescue," the woman gushed, batting her eyes at Archie. 

Okay, ewh, Betty thought. This woman is practically drooling over this guy. 

"Oh, Mrs. Beasley, I was just coming in here to give you some papers that Mrs. Grundy wanted copied." He smiled, glancing over at Betty. "You must be new," Archie said, reaching out a hand. "I'm Archie," his eyes had a little sparkle to him. Maybe he wasn't so bad, Betty thought.

"Betty," Betty said, shaking Archie's hand. "Thanks, Mrs. Beasley. I should go find my classes now, I'm about to be late." Betty said, quickly trying to avoid anymore socialization. 

Archie's eyebrows furrowed, "Mrs. Beasley, I would be glad to show Betty around today, if that's okay?" 

Of course you would, Betty thought, angrily. 

Mrs. Beasley lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Archie! That would be wonderful. Nobody has Riverdale Pep like you do! Betty, Archie will definitely take care of you. He is a favorite here at Riverdale High. Thank you, Archie. Let me know you today goes, Betty."

Archie nodded, turning his gaze back to a not-amused Betty. "Thanks, Mrs. Beasley," Archie said before opening the door for Betty. Betty silently walked outside the door as the bell rang for classes to start.

"So, what's your story?" Archie asked, catching up to Betty's stride. 

Betty quietly laughed, "My story?" 

"Yeah," Archie paused, "Everyone has one. You're coming to Riverdale in the middle of senior year." He pointed out her grade level, "12", on one of the papers. "Most people don't do that."

Betty quietly thought, trying to figure out how to come up with a not-so-crazy story so Archie wouldn't ask any more questions. "It's.." Betty licked her lips, "It's too hard of a story to tell, to be quite honest. Maybe you'll figure it out one day." Betty slightly smiled, unable to lie to Archie.

Archie nodded, stopping in front of a classroom door. "Well, this is your first class." He glanced at the schedule. "We have our next class and lunch period together, so I'll meet you right here after this one?" 

"Sure," Betty mumbled, anxious to walk in late to this class. 

Archie must have noticed her anxiousness, "I'll go in with you," he said, giving Betty a reassuring smile.

Archie walked in with Betty. Betty briskly walked to the last seat open, directly in front of the teacher's desk. Archie murmured a few things to the teacher, gave Betty a reassuring smile, and left. The teacher, an older man in his 50's, glanced at Betty and continued his speech about the government in the 1960's. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty rubbed her eyes, tired of the long speech that seemed to repeat itself. Betty got up from her seat and yawned as she walked into the hallway, closing her eyes for a split second. 

Then she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

And the next thing she knew, she had landed on her butt, looking up at the person she ran into.

The boy from the parking lot.

His blue eyes were already looking at her, carefully watching her facial expressions. He simply turned around with no expression or words at all. 

"Hey," Betty said, raising her voice. "That was kind of rude, aren't you supposed to offer to help me up?" 

The boy scoffed, turning back to face her. "I think you're looking for Archie Andrews, babe." He signaled over to the red-haired boy making his way toward Betty. "He's the one that would do that for you". 

Betty's eyes narrowed, picking herself up before Archie could reach her. "Aren't you charming?" Betty said, bawling up her fists. She didn't have time to mess with douchebags. 

So much for him being cute, Betty thought. His cocky attitude definitely ruins his looks.

"Hey," Archie said, getting in between the two. "Jughead, could you please leave Betty alone?"

What an interesting name, Betty thought.

Jughead smiled, amused that he got a reaction from Archie. "Look, your knight in shining armor his here, princess." Jughead chuckled, turning to walk down the hallway. His green snake on the back of his jacket definitely matched his attitude.

Archie sighed, looking at Betty. "Are you okay?" Archie asked.

"I'm fine," Betty answered, her eyes locked on Jughead.

Somehow, she knew that was not the last of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty plopped down at an empty table during lunch. Archie was directly behind her, humming a simple tune. 

“Welcome to lunchtime,” Archie smirked, sliding into the seat next to Betty. 

Soon, Betty noticed a raven-haired girl and a dark-haired boy making their way towards them. 

“Arch! So, this is the new girl I’ve been hearing about all day.” The raven-haired girl stuck out her hand, “Veronica Lodge.” 

“Betty Cooper,” Betty said, her eyes taking in all of the dominance that this girl was giving off. Betty wasn’t sure if she should take her as a friend or foe. 

“I’m Kevin,” the boy said, reaching out with his hand next. 

“The world’s BEST gay best friend.” Veronica giggled, playfully pushing Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin shot her a sarcastic look as they both took a seat. “So,” Veronica said, biting into an apple, “This style you have here,” she motioned towards Betty’s jacket and lipstick. “What do you call that?” 

“Veronica, is it really the time to question fashion choices?” Archie shot at Veronica, then turned towards Betty. “I’m sorry, Betty,” Archie said, giving Betty an apologetic look. 

Betty forced a smile, “It’s fine, I’m fine”.

”I’m not trying to be rude,” Veronica said, reaching her hand over the table to touch Betty’s. “It’s just that if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you belonged to them.” Veronica’s eyes flashed over to the table with Jughead and the snake jackets.

”Hm,” Betty said, taking a sip of water as she looked at them. “You think so?”

”I know so!” Veronica said. “I heard you already met Jughead.” 

“Is he as hot up close as he is far away?” Kevin stepped into the conversation. “I’ve always wondered.” 

Betty stifled a laugh, “Yeah, I did meet him. He seems like a complete douchebag.”

”Well, he is leader of the Southside Serpents.” Veronica said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Betty scrunched her eyebrows, “The what?”

”Those people with the leather jackets? They are the gang in Riverdale. The Southside Serpents.” Kevin explained. 

“People you don’t want to hang out with,” Archie added, pointing his plastic fork at Betty.

”Arch, they aren’t that bad.” Veronica groaned. “They are sort of secretive, but without them working to solve that murder case last year, they would have never found Jason’s body.”

”Excuse me,” Betty interrupted, “A murder case?!”

Archie shot Veronica a look before looking at Betty. “Yeah, a guy in our grade was missing, but they found his body in Sweetwater River. His sister, Cheryl, was so thankful, she joined their gang. She’s the one with red hair.” Archie explained.

Betty glanced over at the table of Serpents. Cheryl was sitting beside Jughead, with a girl with pink streaks in her hair sitting in her lap.

“They are dangerous, though.” Archie warned. “I heard they’re in the drug trade.”

”Speaking of drugs,” Kevin said, “Did you see Breana’s Snapchat story?”

Betty’s mind wandered for the rest of the day, secretly wondering if she got in contact with the Serpents, if her plan would work. 

——————-————————————————

The final bell rang and Betty quickly exited the school. She had business to deal with and she didn’t even bother telling Evelyn that she wouldn’t be riding back to The Farm with her. 

She had to find a Serpent. 

Two guys in Serpent jackets caught Betty’s eyes first. One was a taller, lankier guy with dark hair. The other was a little shorter with a muscular face. She decided that they were better than Jughead. 

“Hi,” Betty said, walking up to them. The two guys slowed to a stop, looking at Betty. 

“Hey, aren’t you the girl who ran into Jughead earlier today?” the taller one asked, looking at the shorter one for confirmation. 

Betty rolled her eyes, “Yes, but that isn’t important. I have some business I need to discuss with you all, but I’m not sure if I can do so here.” 

The shorter one nodded, “Do you need to meet us at our hangout? It’s invite only.” He smirked. 

“That would be great,” Betty said. 

“The White Wyrm. It’s on a bad side of town but if you want, Fangs and I are heading to get a milkshake at Pop’s before heading there. Want a ride?” The taller one asked. 

Betty shrugged, “Why not?” 

————————————————————————

“So,” Betty said, taking the last sip of her strawberry milkshake, “Sweetpea, Fangs, Jughead... you all have interesting names.”

Sweet Pea laughed, “Yeah, I never thought of it that way.”

”I guess when you’re in a gang you have to have a weird name.” Fangs added.

”Maybe so,” Betty giggled, pushing her finished milkshake to the middle of the table. “So, are we off to The Whyte Wyrm?”

”Yep,” Sweet Pea said, standing up. “Let’s go.”

————————————————————————

The three pulled up to a run down building. Betty checked her phone, still no missed calls from Alice. 

“Welcome to The Whyte Wyrm.” Fangs said, getting out of the old, beat up truck that Sweet Pea was driving. “You know, you’re lucky we didn’t take our motorcycles today. You would have had to hopped on the back of one of those bad boys.”

Betty laughed, climbing out of the car. “I wouldn’t have cared.”

Sweet Pea stood at the front entrance, holding the door for Fangs and Betty. “Ladies first,” Sweet Pea smirked, earning a playful punch from Fangs. 

As soon as Betty walked in, the smell of smoke overwhelmed her. There had to be close to 75 people in The Whyte Wyrm. There were not just young kids, there were people of all ages. As Betty followed the boys, they made their way to the bar. 

Behind the bar sat Cheryl and the girl she was with earlier. 

“This is Cheryl and this is Toni.” Sweet Pea motioned. “They’ll take you from here,”

”Thanks,” Betty said. Sweet Pea and Fangs walked towards the pool table.

”Hello there,” Toni smiled, walking closer to Betty. “What can my girlfriend and I do for you?”

“Well,” Betty said, crossing her legs. “I have a case for the Serpents to look into. There is something sketchy going on in Riverdale.” 

Toni looked at Cheryl. “Like, a case?”

Betty modded. “I heard you all worked on a murder case last year,” Betty paused, partially smiling at Cheryl. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni. “Thank you,” she murmured, looking down. 

“We did,” Toni modded. “Why do you think this is something we would need to look into?” 

“Well, it has been affecting a lot of students at our school. It’s almost... like some sort of brainwashing is going on.” Betty said, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to explain. 

Toni nodded. She pulled out her phone, dialing a number. 

“Jughead, I have someone here to talk to you,” Toni said into the phone.

Of course, why did Betty think she could get away with getting help from the Serpents before facing the Serpent King himself? 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Betty followed Toni behind the bar. There was a door behind the bar that led to a short hallway. 

“Down at the end of the hall, on the left.” Toni said, giving Betty a sympathetic smile.

Betty strolled down the hallway, walking past several doors. What are behind all of these doors? Betty snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the door at Toni had directed her to. She knocked twice.

”Come in,” Jughead’s raspy voice came through from the other side.

Betty opened the door to find Jughead sitting behind a wooden desk. The room was fairly dark, with pictures and posters of Serpents like the ones on their jackets plastered on the walls.

”Hi,” Betty began, taking a seat in the chair that sat in front of Jughead’s desk.

Jughead was writing something in a journal, smirking. “You aren’t going to run into me again, are you?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “No, that was an accident.” Betty shifted in her chair. “I came here with a purpose, Jughead.”

Jughead closed the journal in front of him. “Alright. What can I do for you, blondie?” Jughead made direct eye contact. There they were again. His icy blue eyes. 

“So, I just moved here last week.” Betty began, crossing her legs. “I basically live at The Farm. Have you heard of it?”

”Who hasn’t?” Jughead’s huffed, clasping his hands together. “Some weird ass hippies live there. What’s your point?”

Betty shook her head. “They aren’t weird ass hippies. I’m pretty sure they’re brainwashing people.”

”Brainwashing,” Jughead chuckled. “You’re cute, Cooper.”

“I’m not flattered.” Betty spat. “Listen to me for one second.”

”I’m all ears. Explain your thoughts.” Jughead moved in his chair, shifting towards Betty.

”They give their attendees some sort of candy at least once a day. They look like Pop Rocks.” Betty said, replaying her evidence in her head. “I have personally never taken it. They haven’t made me yet. However, my mom takes it. She’s changed in her demeanor, it seems like she’s always in some trance. She barely takes her eyes off Edgar.”

”Edgar is?” Jughead asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he was taking in new information.

”My mom’s new boyfriend. He runs The Farm with his daughter, Evelyn.” Betty answered. “I can’t say anything about the others. I’m not sure if they’re always trance-like or they have that affect from the candy.” 

“Interesting.” Jughead answered. “Well, first step.” Jughead stood on his feet. “I need you to get me some of that candy.”

Betty crossed her arms, “And how do you supposed I do that, Jughead?”

”Tell Evelyn you want to have candy.” Jughead said, walking around the room. “Hide the candy in your book bag. Then, fake a stomach ache. They won’t give you the candy anymore. Meet me after school here tomorrow and we’ll see if we can get a look into this candy.” 

Betty stood up. “Alright, we have a plan, Jones.” Betty looked down at her feet before looking back up at Jughead. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“I’ll do anything to make Riverdale a better place.” Jughead answered, giving Betty a smile. 

“If that’s so, why did I hear that the Serpents were involved with drugs?” Betty asked, biting her lip. She knew this would either make Jughead upset or intrigued.

”Well, where did you hear that from?” Jughead asked, taking a closer step to Betty.

”It’s common knowledge,” Betty answered. 

“The Serpents used to be.” Jughead answered. “When my dad was the leader, they were heavily involved in distributing drugs. Since I’ve become leader, I’m trying to maintain a badass figure, but one that does badass things to make Riverdale a better place.”

”Oh,” Betty paused. “But you did distribute drugs...?” 

Jughead exhaled heavily. “Betty, that’s enough questions for today. Why don’t I ask you some questions?” 

“Go ahead,” Betty giggled. “I’ve been at high school all day and barely anyone has gotten anything out of me.”

Jughead’s phone began to ring. “I have to take this,” he mumbled. “Can you wait outside? I’ll give you a ride back to The Farm afterwards.” 

Betty nodded and stepped outside, abiding to Jughead’s privacy.

A few minutes went by and Jughead opened the door. “Alright, you ready?” He asked, locking the door behind him. Jughead walked in front of Betty, letting her follow him. 

As they walked out to the main part of The Whyte Wyrm, Betty loved how much the mood changed. As Betty walked behind Jughead, all eyes were on them. 

Jughead opened the entrance doors and walked over to a motorcycle. He handed Betty a helmet. 

“A motorcycle?” Betty asked, strapping the helmet on. 

Jughead smirked at Betty, putting on his own helmet. “Safety first, princess.” 

Jughead climbed on the bike and revved it up while Betty climbed on behind him. “Do not drive like you’re a dumbass.” Betty yelled over the loud noise of the bike.

”Hold on tight,” Jughead yelled back as he began down the road. Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s torso.

 

———————————————————————-

 

Jughead and Betty pulled to the front of The Farm. 

“Thanks for dropping me off,” Betty said, pulling her helmet off her head. 

“No problem, my two buffoons gave you a ride to The Whyte Wyrm so I might as well have given you a ride back.” Jughead answered. “Here.” He pulled a piece of scrap paper from his back pocket and a pen from his inner jacket pocket. He quickly scribbled a number on the paper. “Text or call if you have any problems.” He handed her the paper.

Betty took it from him. “Thanks, I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

“Be safe, Cooper.” Jughead said, then he revved up his bike and zoomed away.

 

——————————————————————

 

Betty walked into The Farm. There were a few people playing a board game at the table, a few people eating food outside the kitchen, and Edgar and Alice were in the office part. 

Alice saw Betty and smiled. She motioned for Betty to come inside the office.

”Betty,” Alice said, opening her arms for a hug. “Where were you?”

”I made some new friends at school, so I went to their house to finish some work we had in class.” Betty answered nonchalantly. 

Alice’s eyes glistened. “That’s great, Betty. I’m so happy for you. Do you hear that Edgar?”

Edgar looked up from his desk. “That’s great, Betty. You should have told Evelyn you didn’t need a ride home. She waited twenty minutes for you before she decided to leave.”

”I’m sorry, Edgar.” Betty gritted her teeth. She didn’t care about Evelyn.

”Just know for next time.” Edgar smiled, then returned to the paperwork on his desk.

”Get some rest, sweetheart.” Alice said. 

“Okay,” Betty said, glancing to see a girl getting candy from Evelyn across the room. “Could I try some candy today?”

Edgar glanced up at Alice.

”Do you think she’s ready?” Alice whispered to Edgar. My mom has always been a horrible whisperer, Betty thought. Edgar nodded his head. 

“Go ask Evelyn for your first candy.” Alice smiled. “They have your favorite flavor, cherry!”

Betty’s smile faltered. “My favorite is strawberry, mom.”

”Oh,” Alice paused. “That’s what I meant, sweetie. You can have your candy and get ready for bed. You have another day of school tomorrow!” 

“Alright, mom.” Betty mumbled.

Her mom definitely didn’t feel like the same person anymore. Her mom always knew that strawberry was her favorite.

Betty walked over to Evelyn. “I need my first cup of candy.”

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows, suspicious. “Why are you all of a sudden interested in candy?”

”Because, I had a long ass first day and I want some Pop Rocks. Is that so hard to ask?” Betty raised her eyebrows at Evelyn.

Evelyn poured a little bit of the candy into a small cup. “Here.”

”Thank you.” Betty said, taking the cup to her room.

As soon as Betty got into her room, she slid the cup into her book bag. 

She waited around 30 minutes before she began fake moaning.

”Betty?” Alice said, walking into Betty’s room. “Are you okay? Someone said they heard you moaning?”

”That candy made my stomach hurt.” Betty groaned, clutching her stomach. 

“Oh my goodness, I’ll have to tell Edgar. You might be allergic to the candy!” Alice exclaimed. “I hope you feel better,”

”Thanks, mom.” Betty groaned.

Alice shut Betty’s door and Betty quickly pulled out her phone, texting the number that Jughead gave her. 

“phase one, complete”. Betty hit send.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jughead Jones was laying in his bed, his mind racing. He was thinking about the Serpents’ rival gang, the Ghoulies. They were starting up trouble on the other side of Riverdale.

When Jughead first became leader of the Serpents, he wouldn’t have cared. He would have been carrying on the drug dealing business that his dad had started. But now, Jughead didn’t want to be apart of that anymore.

Of course, the Serpents brought in a lot more money that way, but Jughead wanted to get the Serpents headed in a more positive direction. 

Jughead’s dad, FP, was furious when Jughead cut ties with the drug business. FP warned  Jughead that there would be many, many mad customers as the Serpents were the main distributors in Riverdale. Also, FP made a point. How would they survive? Some of the people in the Serpents basically lived at The Whyte Wyrm. They depended on the Serpents for some sort of income. 

So far, it hasn’t been bad. Since Jughead turned the Serpents around, they’ve been making money off the bar in The Whyte Wyrm and they got a bonus from Sheriff Keller for helping with the murder of Jason Blossom just last year.

FP was always on the road, traveling on his bike. He would stop in every few months to check on the Serpents, but he left most of the decision making up to Jughead. 

The Ghoulies have had a past with the Serpents ever since day one. Jughead was sure if they were coming into Riverdale, they wanted something. Before he had time to think anymore, his phone buzzed on his small table beside him. 

He reached over and grabbed it, seeing a text from a random number. It read:

_phase 1 complete._

Betty must have gotten a sample of the candy.

Of course, in the middle of this Ghoulies business, comes a girl who wants to figure out what’s going on with the weirdo hippies that moved to Riverdale a while ago.

Jughead didn’t mind looking into the situation, he was sort of suspicious about it too. However, in the midst of this, he wasn’t sure if he was going to pull it off.

Jughead ran his fingers through his hair. 

_Meet me after school tomorrow. I’ll give you a ride here and we can check it out._

He pressed send and flipped his phone back over on his table. He knew it would be a long time before he got to sleep tonight.

 

———————————————————————

 

At 3:00, Betty couldn’t be more glad that she survived the day. The day felt like a repeat of the yesterday.

After riding to school with Evelyn and Ethel, Betty ignored everyone and walked into school. She had class with Jughead first period, but they didn’t speak to one another. Then, she met up with Archie during her second period. She ate lunch with Archie, Veronica, and Kevin. Betty stayed quiet most of the time, only letting a few giggles slip out at a comment Kevin would make or giving Archie a smile so that he wouldn’t worry about her. She pushed through the last two periods of Calculus and Art class.

Betty grabbed her book bag out of her locker, throwing it on. She closed her locker to find Evelyn standing right behind it.

”Will you be riding home with me today? Or off on a secret rendezvous?” Evelyn asked, a smirk dancing on her face.

Betty rolled her eyes. “No, I won’t be.” Betty adjusted her book bag. “I actually have friends, Evelyn. Not everyone wants to run to The Farm after school.”

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows. “Friends? Yeah, right. Maybe if you were actually interested in becoming friends with ANYONE at The Farm, you’d realize it’s actually pretty fun.”

Betty noticed Archie walking towards them, a worried expression on his face as he saw Betty and Evelyn talking.

”Oh, look. Here’s my FRIEND right now.” Betty said, motioning her hand towards Archie. “See you later, Evelyn.”

Betty joined Archie and began walking with him, matching his stride. Archie laughed, glancing back at Evelyn, who was still standing by Betty’s locker.

”What was that about?” Archie asked, looking back at Betty. 

“Oh, nothing.” Betty said. “She thinks I have no friends.”

”Well,” Archie said, “I’m your friend.” 

Betty laughed, “Archie, you’re basically everyone’s friend.”

”Not hers,” Archie said, tilting his head back towards Evelyn. “She gives me the creepies.”

”Yeah,” Betty agreed, nodding. “I think she has that effect on people.”

Archie smiled, “She was trying to get me to join that thing she goes to one time.”

Betty almost stopped her in tracks. “The Farm?” she asked, her eyes widening a little. Evelyn was trying to recruit others?

He nodded, “Oh, yeah. Big time. When she first came to Riverdale, she kept inviting me. She even got mad at me that I wouldn’t go.”

”Weird,” Betty said, trying to play it off like  her mind wasn’t racing. 

They made it to the front doors, Archie opening them for Betty. 

“Thanks,” Betty said as she stepped through them.

”So,” Archie said as he followed behind Betty. “Would you want to work on some homework for our Biology class?” 

Oh no... Betty thought. She needed an excuse and fast. 

“I’m sorry, Archie,” Betty began, giving him a sympathetic look. “I can’t, I promised my mom she could spend some time with me tonight.”

”Its cool,” Archie said. “So is she picking you up?”

”Yeah,” Betty began. “She’s probably running late though.” 

“Oh, well, I’ll wait with you.” Archie offered.

Shit.

“Um,” Betty put her hands in her back pocket. “You know what? I totally forgot, Principal Weatherbee wanted me to give him the rest of my paperwork today. I’m so sorry, Arch. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

”Okay,” Archie said, his cheeks turning red. 

“Have a nice night,” Betty said, giving Archie a smile.

She walked back into the school and made it to the nearest bathroom.

Well. That wasn’t suspicious at all, was it?

Betty pulled out her phone and texted Jughead.

_Give me a few minutes. I’ll come out there when someone I know leaves._

_.._

Betty waited about ten minutes and then walked back out towards the parking lot. It was empty, only a few cars staying after for practice. 

She spotted Jughead, sitting on his bike. He was texting rapidly on his phone. 

Betty walked over and Jughead looked up, sliding his phone into his pocket.

”So, who were you avoiding?” he asked, revving up his bike.

”Archie Andrews,” Betty said, climbing onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist. “He was making every excuse to stay with me.”

”Hm,” Jughead chuckled, “Sounds like Red likes you, Betty.”

”Oh my God,” Betty said, “Just go.” 

Jughead laughed and sped towards The Whyte Wyrm, with Betty clutching his waist.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Betty carefully watched Jughead as he examined the candy that she had brought in her book bag from The Farm.

”Fizzle Rocks.” Jughead said, pushing the candy away from him on the desk.

”Fizzle- Fizzle what?” Betty questioned, cocking her head to the side as she looked at the candy.

”Fizzle Rocks,” Jughead said, clasping his hands together. “We used to deal this stuff. I thought we had gotten the last of this drug out of Riverdale.”

”So it is a drug.” Betty said, placing the candy back in the bag.

”Yes,” Jughead nodded. “Not as bad as heroine or cocaine or anything like that, but it can be dangerous. It can make you see things.”

”Wonderful,” Betty said, gritting her teeth.

Jughead stood up. “You said your mom has been taking this?”

Betty’s eyes met Jughead’s. She silently nodded.

”Fuck,” Jughead mumbled. “We have to get a little more proof. This operation has been going on for a couple of months in Riverdale. Doesn’t seem like it’s this hippies first rodeo.” 

Betty managed to let a smile crack on her lips. 

“What?” Jughead said, smirking as he noticed that he got Betty to smile.

”Hippies,” Betty giggled. “I’m sorry,” Betty said, gaining her composure. “So, what other proof can we get?” 

“Well, if we just go ahead and report this to Sheriff Keller, I’m sure Evernever would find out and toss it all. Replace it with normal candy.” Jughead said, thinking. “The Fizzle Rocks are probably making people see shit and feel a little high.”

”Mmkay,” Betty nodded. “I’ll dig a little deeper this week. I’ll see if Evelyn takes the candy or not. Or if Edgar does.” 

All of a sudden, Toni bursted into Jughead’s office.

”Jughead!” She yelled, panting. “It’s Fangs and Sweet Pea, they’re over by the railroad tracks and they said they met Ghoulies. They’re outnumbered.”

”Shit, lets move.” Jughead said, grabbing two switchblades from his desk. “Betty, stay here.” He pointed. 

“Jug,” she began, moving towards him.

”I mean it,” he said, his enlarged blue eyes meeting her concerned hazel ones.

Jughead and Toni barged our, but of course Betty followed.

She wanted to help. She noticed an extra switchblade sitting on the desk and she grabbed it, following the Serpents out of The Whyte Wyrm.

One girl that was about to hop off on her bike made eye contact with her. 

“Hey,” Betty said. “I’m hopping on with you.”

———————————————————————-

Jughead’s eyes searched the railroad track as he came upon it. He found a large group of Ghoulies in a circle.

The group of Ghoulies turned their attention to Jughead and his Serpents as they made their way through on their bikes.

Jughead screeched to a stop, flicking out his switchblades in each hand as he got off his bike.

”Jones,” Malachai, leader of the Ghoulies said. “Nice to see you again.” Malachai stepped forward, revealing two bloody Serpents. Fangs and Sweet Pea were sitting beside the railroad tracks. Sweet Pea spit blood into the dirt beside him.

”Give me my Serpents and nobody gets hurt.” Jughead yelled, pointing one switchblade at Malachai.

“Shouldn’t have been walking near Ghoulie territory,” Malachai shrugged, not breaking his eye contact with Jughead. “I want the money that your dad still owes the Ghoulies.”

”You know the deal. We don’t deal with you shitheads anymore.” Jughead said.

”You wanna play hard? Let’s play hard.” Malachai said, his patience growing thin. “Ghoulies, get ‘em.”

The Ghoulies charged towards the Serpents, who were already prepared for the fight. Jughead went straight for Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

Toni and Cheryl ran to help Jughead. 

“Take them back,” Jughead simply said.

Cheryl and Toni both nodded, leading them towards the bikes.

Jughead looked around for Malachai, but spotted a blonde haired beauty instead.

”Betty?” He said, confusion turning into anger. He quickly made his way over to her. She was laying punches into a girl, which Betty eventually knocked her out.

Betty wiped her face before looking at Jughead. 

“First off, what the hell was that?” Jughead said. “And second off, I told you to not to come.”

”I can hold my own.” Betty reassured Jughead. “I think I just proved that.”

”I don’t care,” Jughead said. “Please, go back towards the bikes and keep watch. I can’t afford you getting hurt.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Okay, only because you asked nicely.”

Jughead grumbled to himself, turning back towards the fight. He spotted Malachai, and ran over towards him. 

Malachai got the first punch on Jughead, aiming right for his stomach. Jughead groaned, but returned a punch to Malachai’s face. Malachai staggered back.

Jughead took the opportunity to give another punch to the face. Malachai flicked out his switchblade, basically pouncing onto Jughead. 

Taking advantage of the moment, Malachai laid a heavy punch into Jughead’s face. He then held the switchblade close to his throat. 

“There will always be bad blood between us, Jones.” Malachai said, the words sounding like poison coming from his mouth. Jughead writhed underneath Malachai’s hold, thinking of a way to escape.

Before Jughead could execute a plan, Malachai got knocked in the head with a shovel, knocking him out cold.

Jughead scrambled up, seeing Betty holding the shovel.

”Jug!” Betty exclaimed.

”Betty,” Jughead said, half annoyed, half relieved. 

Betty pulled Jughead to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. “I almost watched you die.”

”I wasn’t going to die,” Jughead noted. He scanned the area as Betty let go of him. Most of the Ghoulies were scrambling, as The Serpents held up during the fight.

”Let’s scram, Betts.” Jughead said, “We can y’all about your punishment for following us here when we get back.” 

“Punishment?” Betty laughed, following Jughead as he briskly walked towards the bike.

”You’d like that, huh blondie?” Jughead smirked, even through his bloodied face.

”Let’s go.” Betty grumbled, wrapping her arms her again around his waist as they left the bloodied scene.

———————————————————————

“Stay still,” Betty hissed, annoyed that Jughead kept moving. 

Jughead huffed, looking up at the ceiling as Betty dabbed his cuts. 

“You still haven’t let me look at your stomach.” Betty said, putting the gauze to the side. “It’s probably starting to bruise.”

”It’s only been an hour, Betty.” Jughead scrunched his eyes.

”Well, I know it’s going to bruise.” Betty snipped. “Whatever.”

”You’re fired up, aren’t you?” Jughead smiled.

Betty put away the first aid equipment back into the box. “First, you’re mad at me for going and supporting The Serpents. Second, you won’t let me join. And third, you won’t let me finish looking at all your injuries.”

Jughead groaned. “Yes, I’m mad because you could have gotten hurt. I couldn’t live with that. No, you aren’t joining. Like I said, I couldn’t live with you getting hurt. And lastly, fine. I’ll let you finish playing Nurse Betty.”

Jughead pulled off his shirt in one swoop. He exposed his abs, as Betty’s eyes examined his body. She reached her hand out, touching part of his abdomen. Jughead flinched.

”Hmm,” Betty hummed. “Seems like that’ll be a bruise.”

”Fucking Malachai,” Jughead grumbled. “My dad owes him some money or something.” 

“About drugs?” Betty asked.

”Yeah,” Jughead shrugged. “I’m just tired of them targeting us for it.” Jughead stood up from his chair. “I should probably take you back to The Farm. It’s almost 10.”

Betty glanced up at him. “Don’t.”

”Don’t?” He questioned, making eye contact with Betty’s puppy eyes. Damnit, he thought.

”I feel like these people are more family than The Farm. That’s why I want to join. That’s why I want to stay here.” Betty explained, her voice cracking. “My mom is taking drugs and she doesn’t know it. My dad is in jail for murder. I have nothing.”

Jughead began processing everything Betty was saying, but he knew it wasn’t the right time to ask.

”Let me stay here, for tonight at least.” Betty whispered, her head lowering. 

“Betts,” Jughead got onto his knees, putting his hand behind her head. “You can stay,” 

Betty looked up, “Really?”

”Of course,” Jughead said. “I don’t have an extra bed right now, but you can sleep in mine. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

....

After Betty regained her composure, Jughead lead her out of his office and into one of the locked doors. He opened it and it revealed a plain bedroom, including a couch with a TV. 

“You live here?” Betty asked, looking around the plain room.

”Yeah,” Jughead nodded. “Welcome.” He grinned. 

Betty smiled, sniffling from her breakdown earlier. 

“You can have the bed.” Jughead said, motioning towards the bed with all black sheets. 

Jughead plopped down on the couch, closing his eyes immediately. Betty quietly got into the bed, wrapping herself in the covers.

The aroma of Jughead swarmed her nose. She pulled the covers closer as Jughead peaked his eyes open to turn off the lamp light.

”Jug?” Betty asked into the dark.

”hmm?” Jughead replied. 

“Will you at least have a second thought about me joining The Serpents?” Betty asked, biting her lip as she waited for the reply.

”I will think about it, Betts.” Jughead replied, allowing Betty to hear the smile he had dancing on his face. 

They both laid awake, thinking of the possibilities. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 1k hits! Honestly, I am so thankful for all of you. I didn't even think this story would get 100 hits. Thank you all for bearing through the many typos and errors. Thank you!!! x
> 
> P.S. - There is some triggering content in this chapter, so I advise readers to read with caution. :)

Betty stirred, almost forgetting that she had stayed the night at Jughead's place in the Whyte Wyrm. She quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes through the pain of only about 2-3 hours of sleep. She couldn't stop dreaming that she was falling into a deep hole, a black void of nothingness. She would hear a multitude of voices, sometimes her mom, sometimes Jughead, and a few times, her dad. 

Betty looked around the room, Jughead nowhere to be found. Betty picked up her phone, looking at the time.

9:14 AM.

Holy crap! Betty meant to get up around 7 so she could go back to The Farm to get ready for school. This room without windows is a curse, Betty thought.

Betty jumped up, throwing Jughead's black sheets behind her. She quickly opened the door towards the hallway to find a sleepheaded, groggy, baggy-eyed Jughead about to walk in. 

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Jughead grinned with his teeth, noticing how startled Betty looked.

Betty's eyebrows crinkled, "I actually was planning on going to school today."

"Well," Jughead said, moving Betty's hand from blocking his entrance to his room. "I heard you tossing and turning all night. I figured missing one day wouldn't hurt." Jughead sat down on the edge of his bed. "Why? You worried what Red is going to think?"

"Will you stop it?" Betty said, annoyed. She crossed her arms, "Girls and guys can be just friends, you know? Besides, I barely know him and he barely knows me."

Jughead smirked, "You're fun to pick on."

Betty raised her eyebrows, "Oh, really? You think you're cute?"

"Do you think it's cute?" Jughead asked, raising his eyebrows back at Betty as a bigger smile played on his lips.

Betty could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Big, bad, gang leader Jughead Jones was flirting with her like they were little kids. And Betty was loving every minute of it. 

"Anyway," Betty said, awkwardly changing the conversation. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night, it really meant a lot."

Jughead gave her a reassuring smile, "Anytime, Betts. I'd do anything to make your life just a tad bit easier."

Betty couldn't help it. This man was selfless. She slowly sat back down on the bed.

"My life-" she began, choking up. "My life has been nothing short of a shitshow, Jughead."

Jughead's eyes stayed attached to hers, longing for her to explain. To expose herself. To let her walls down, so he could let down his.

Betty sniffled. "Everything was normal, Jughead. We had a normal family. My mom, my dad, my older sister, Polly, and me." Betty's eyes were locked on Jughead's. She was telling him everything. "We lived in a tiny town called Greendale. We had a cute, two story house in a nice neighborhood. My mom and dad both worked at the local newspaper. My sister was in high school, the most popular cheerleader. She was beautiful."

Betty paused, a few silent tears trailing down her face. Jughead scooted closer, wrapping one arm around her back. The touch gave her the reassurance. She could do it. She could tell her story to the first person who was there to listen.

"I was in middle school when things got weird. There had been some brutal murders going on in the surrounding area." Betty explained. "Well, one of the murders was a friend of Polly's. Polly was a lot like me, she loved to investigate." Betty let out a smile, remembering Polly. "She was watching the killers tracks. Learning the patterns. Polly caught him."

"Wow," Jughead whispered, "She was smart, too. Just like a little blondie I know." 

Betty nodded, tears building up. "It-It was our dad." Betty sputtered, burying her head in Jughead's shoulder. Jughead breathed in, wrapping both arms around her back. He knew this was hard. This must be the first time she's telling anyone this, he thought. He moved his thumb up and down, giving Betty time to breathe.

Betty slowly pulled away, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. "Polly approached him, thinking that of course he wouldn't do anything to her, not to his own daughter. But she was wrong. He kidnapped her and drove her to our house. Mom and I were at home, I was working on math homework and my mom was in the kitchen washing dishes. He stormed in with Polly in front of him. He was holding a gun behind her." Betty closed her eyes, taking breaths. "He came in and forced us all to sit down."

"Betty," Jughead rubbed his hand along Betty's back.

"It's okay," Betty said, shakily. "It's been five years. I need to tell someone. I've been living with this by myself for too long." Betty took another deep breath, letting tears roll down her face. "My dad explained that he was the one behind the murders. He was killing sinners because our town needed to be cleansed. But then, he said that he needed to get rid of us, because we were a sinful family by being related to a murder. He said that Polly was first because she found him, and he shot-" Betty paused and then bursted into tears. She couldn't finish this sentence, but Jughead sadly knew what was going to come next.

"I'm so, so sorry Betty." Jughead whispered, pulling her back into his arms. 

After a few moments, Betty regained some composure. "Okay, let me finish." Betty said, her voice congested from all of the crying. "After that, my mom of course screamed, and she ended up stabbing my dad with a kitchen knife that she had just cleaned before he came home. I called 911 while my mom tried to keep Polly alive, but she passed away on the way to the hospital. My mom stabbed my dad a few times, so he was dead upon arrival. My mom didn't get any jail time, as it was in self-defense. The community support was kind of awkward. People sent their condolences, but also they were scared to even get to know us anymore because we had been living with a murderer. A few months after, my mom decided that we needed to sell the house and start over. We moved to a smaller house a few towns over from Greendale, but after a couple of months she got into a depressed state. We moved again. We've just been repeating that step over and over."

Jughead's eyes were wide, taking in Betty's story. "So, you or your mom never got counseling?"

Betty shook her head. "No, I think that's why my mom is the way she is."

"Betts, I don't mean any harm, but I think you need counseling as well." Jughead rubbed her back again. "You-You can't be the same after seeing something like that. I don't understand how you've kept this bottled up for so long."

Betty shrugged, "I-, Jughead, I honestly don't know how I have. I've been starting over somewhere every couple of months. I don't even feel like the girl I was anymore. My mom isn't my mom anymore. My dad was never the person he claimed he was. Polly is gone." Betty sighed, looking down at her feet. "I have nobody."

"Not if I have anything to do with that." Jughead stated, taking his right hand and lifting Betty's chin. "You have me. I have only known you for a couple of days, but I feel like I have known you for years. If you have me, you have my Serpents. You also have Red and his gang back at school, too." Jughead smirked playfully. 

"Jughead," Betty started.

"And you're in." Jughead said. "I thought about it all last night. You're in the Serpents."

"Jug-"

"Betty. Just listen to me." Jughead said, his icy blue eyes meeting her green ones, making her almost melt in his arms. "We're going to bust whatever the hell is going on in Hippie Nation, get your mom out, get you both to some counseling, and I'll find somewhere for you to crash in the meantime. Hell, you can stay here. I don't mind giving up my bed for you, Betts. Your mom is not moving again, and you aren't leaving. Not on my watch, okay?" He asked, his eyes glistening.

Soft Jughead Jones. What a man of many emotions.

"O-okay," Betty breathed, letting a smile break through her hurt. "Jughead, I can't thank you enough."

Jughead stood up, pulling her up with him. "Anytime." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. She fit perfectly in his arms, resting against his chest. 

This. This is what her old home felt like. Betty was finally at somewhat of an ease. She snuggled into Jughead, taking in his aroma. Betty just met this man a few days ago, but her heart was already his. She knew from this moment, Jughead Jones was not just some gang leader in Riverdale. He was a man, with feelings. A man who comforted her in her most fragile moments. 

And Jughead Jones felt the same way. He had met Betty, a girl who was concerned about her mother just a few days ago. But her green eyes, her fragile, but tough personality had rocked his world. Betty Cooper was not just another person that Jughead wanted to help. Betty Cooper was the girl of Jughead's dreams.

They both pulled their heads away, looking each other in the eyes. 

Jughead leaned in, about to feel Betty's lips on his....

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Shit," Betty jumped, grabbing her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Alice Cooper? This is Principal Weatherbee and I was calling to inform you that Betty did not come to school today." Principal Weatherbee's voice rang into the phone. 

Betty rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes. She's come down the a stomachache. She should be back to feeling better by tomorrow though."

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Cooper. I'll inform her teachers that she is feeling unwell and I will have them get her missed work together. Let me know if her status changes. Thank you." Principal Weatherbee said. Betty simply hung up the phone. 

Jughead ran his fingers through his hair. "I- uh, should probably take a shower." Jughead said, grabbing a towel from his room. 

"Yeah," Betty nodded. "I'll just, uh, wait here. I guess." Betty said, pointing towards Jughead's bed. 

"That's cool, I'll come let you know when I'm done and you can take one if you want." Jughead said, opening the door to the hallway.

Betty nodded and Jughead closed the door.

"Shit," Betty said, laying back on Jughead's pillow with her face in her hand. 

"Damnit," Jughead whispered after he closed the door. He lingered for a moment, debating on whether he should barge back in there and kiss Betty or go ahead with his shower.

After MUCH internal debate, he opted for the shower.


End file.
